


Lovebug Strikes Again

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Chlo's Maribat One-Shots [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Ladybug stops an armed robbery in Gotham City, maybe she made a new friend as well.





	Lovebug Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

Marinette knew she couldn’t transform in Gotham. Not unless it was an emergency. She didn’t need people figuring out she was in Gotham while the class from François-Dupont Collège was in town. It didn’t take much to put 2 and 2 together.

But maybe a jewellery store hold-up could be considered an emergency?

“Tikki, Spots On!”

…..

Robin was on top of a building across from the jewellery store, staking out a hostage situation. What he didn’t expect to see was a red and black spotted girl jumping into the fray.

Robin sighed, “I guess it’s time to clock in.”

…..

He ran through the door of the store, only to be greeted by a group of men tied up with a yo-yo.

The girl he saw before in the red and black spots was standing in the middle of the store, almost waiting for something.

She looked startled when he entered, “Who are you? I can tie you up just as fast as I did with these thugs!”

They both ignored the small ‘Hey!’ from the tied up men. Robin stared back, “Who are you? Why did you come in here, during an active robbery?”

She looked annoyed, “I asked first.”

Robin rolled his eyes, “I’m Robin. You know Boy Wonder,” God he hated that nickname, “Batman’s par-”

“Oh, I know who you are, you’re Batman’s kid.”

Robin widened his eyes in shock, before realising she was just kidding, a random girl with a European accent couldn’t have figured out his identity, it was impossible, “I’m his partner. Now, who are you I’ve never seen you before?”

The girl smiled and held her hand out to shake, “Where are my manners? I’m Ladybug. Just passing through.” She looked behind him, through the window.

“Looks like I gotta swing, Robin. Maybe I’ll see you later, in better circumstances, of course.”

…..

Robin was following the tracker he had planted on Ladybug, it was better safe than sorry. This girl could have been masquerading as a hero, while in reality she was a villian.

He definitely didn’t put a tracker on her because he thought she was cute and wanted to ask her out. That was just a ridiculous thought to entertain.

Finally, he saw the dot stop on a hotel not far from his position. In fact he could see a red figure on the rooftop.

He moved closer to the hotel and saw the Ladybug covered in a pink light before changing into a normal girl.

Robin felt as if he saw something he wasn’t supposed to see, and chances are it was. He started running in the opposite direction, only one thought crossing his brain.

'Holy crap, she was cute!’

…..

The next day as he was strolling the Wayne Building, he walked passed a group of students much more engrossed in some girl in their class than their tour guide.

They were so distracted by her tales of grandeur that they didn’t see her stick of her leg in front of a suspiciously familiar girl drawing in a sketchbook and trip her. They even started to reprimand the victim day she could have hurt Miss Talksalot herself.

The group walked on ahead leaving the girl in the ground picking up loose papers from her sketchbook. Damien knelt down beside her, “Here, let me help.”

As he picked up the pages he noticed they were full of impressive designs for a girl no older than him. He finally looked at her face and realised, 'She was the girl from last night, the Ladybug. And she’s being bullied by her classmates.’

He held out his hand to her, “I’m Damien.”

The short girl blushed and whispered, “Marinette.”

'Damn. She really was cute.’


End file.
